Love's Battle Field
by MisteyBabe
Summary: A war is sometimes just as hard on the home front as it is on the battle field. For Italy and Romano this is very true. Spamano and Gerita. Warnings: Slight language, Boy X Boy fluff, Historically Inaccurate. Rated "T" because I'm paranoid.


**Title: Love's Battlefield**

**Rating: T (Because I'm Paranoid)**

**Warnings: Slight Language, Boy X Boy Fluff**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A war is sometimes just as hard on the home front as it is on the battlefield. For Italy and Romano this seems very true. -Spamano and Gerita- Historically Inaccurate<strong>

* * *

><p>Italy sat starring at the piece of paper on his desk. He couldn't believe what it said. How could Germany be MIA*. He was his best friend, companion and lover, he couldn't just be gone, could he? Italy looked hard at the paper again, searching for the nonexistent sign that he was okay. A fresh wave of tears began to fall, <em>This is just like Holy Rome all over again. <em>This thought made his tears come readily again. Germany had to come home, he couldn't die, he just couldn't! He sniffled then wiped his eyes. He knew he had to stay strong, for Romano's sake. His poor brother, who seemed to be falling apart at the seems. He had been listless and withdrawn ever since Spain had been flown back to the hospital form the battlefield in a coma and sporting multiple shrapnel lacerations. Italy knew the fact Spain could die at any time was slowly killing Romano's spirit. So Italy forced himself to put on a smile and go downstairs to make their dinner.

* * *

><p>It was late when Romano came home from the hospital. Italy meet him at the door, "Fratello, would you like some dinner? I made spaghetti."<p>

Romano nodded hanging up his coat in the hall closet and walking into the kitchen.

Italy smiled at his setting a plate in front of him after he had sat down, then sitting down himself. "How was Spain? Any change?"

Romano shook his head starring at his hands. "No, he's still the same." He bit his lip trying to hold back tears. "There's never any change in him, for the last three months all he does lay there almost dead-like on that damn bed!" He screamed sinking down on his chair holding his hands to his eyes sobbing. "Veneziano, what will I do? What will I do if he doesn't come back to me?"

"Romano..." Italy whispered walking around the table and pulling his brother in to a tight hug. "Romano, at least you can see him, be thankful he's here with us. It could be so much worse... So very worse."

Romano nodded his head, his tears dampening Italy's shirt. "I know Veneziano... But it's just so damn hard."

Italy nodded giving his brother a tighter squeeze. "Whatever happen we'll make it through it together."

Romano nodded, "I know Veneziano, I know."

* * *

><p>The next morning when Italy awoke he looked over at the bed where Romano slept fitfully. He sighed rubbing his eyes. Silently he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes from the dresser. He put them on then slipped out the door leaving his brother sleeping.<p>

Italy wandered down the hall, entering the study he sat down at the desk. He opened the top drawer, taking out the letters from Germany stored inside. He reread them slowly, gliding his fingertips over Germany's neat writing. He sighed setting them down as tears ran silently down his cheeks. _Why?_ He wondered. _Why does everything always seem to never go right. _He pulled out the most recent letter he had received from him. _He had just written that he was fine... That he couldn't wait to see me next month when he came home for the holidays. And then this had to go and happen!_ He tosses the telegram on the desk, that one message that had changed all his plans. He finally broke down sobbing, his tears staining that horrific telegram.

He heard footsteps stop in the door way. Italy turned to look into the anxious eyes of his brother, "Fratello! Y-y-you're awake already?"

Romano nodded, "Veneziano, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked walking over.

Italy sighed looking down at the telegram, now stained with his tears. Romano stood by his side a moment then picked it up, reading it. His eyes widened as he read it. When he reached the end he set it down and looked at Italy. He stood for a minute in shock then hugged his brother close. "Oh, Veneziano!" He whispered as Italy cried softly into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Romano and Italy were getting in their car to drive to the hospital. "Veneziano?"<p>

Italy looked up at him with a smile, "Yes fratello?"

Romano sighed, "It's nothing..."

Italy looked confused a minute then nodded. As Romano pulled out of the driveway, Italy sat starring out the car window. _I made Romano worry about me again._ He looked at the blue sky with a faint smile. _But as long as I stay strong I can be his support. _Italy turned to look at his brother. Romano felt his gaze and looked at him. Italy smiled slightly.

"It'll be okay fratello... Today seems special."

Romano nodded his eyes on the road again as they approached the city. "How do you know Veneziano?"

"Because it seems that way."

"Veneziano..."

"Trust me, fratello."

Romano nodded, "I do trust you."

* * *

><p>They were sitting in Spain's hospital room, Romano was sitting right beside his head holding his hand while listening to Italy read the book they were working on. Halfway through the ninth chapter Spain's eye's fluttered. Romano startled by the movement stood up and looked down at Spain's face.<p>

"Spain..." He whispered barely breathing.

Italy put down the book and looked at the two. "I'll go find a doctor, fratello."

Romano nodded.

Italy walked quickly to the nurses station, informing the nurse on duty then hurrying back to his brother. When he slipped in the door he found Romano crying on Spain's chest. Spain, now awake, was holding him close and stroking his hair.

Italy smiled faintly, grabbing his bag off the chair and slipped back out the door. _I'm glad Spain's awake, now Romano can get better too. But what about Germany? _His thoughts wandered as he walked out of the hospital and down the sidewalk.

"Oh Germany, what am I going to do?" He whispered sitting down beside a tree in the park.

* * *

><p>Italy's tears were falling freely now, running down his cheeks and soaking his shirt. <em>What am I going to do now? <em> He thought. He buried his head in his hands, trying to stifle his sobs. He lifted his head when he heard footsteps. He stared at the black bots standing in front of him. He sniffled and started to duck his his head to hide his tears, when a gloved hand held out a handkerchief. Italy took it slowly and wiped his eyes. When he looked up to thank the man, his blood ran cold. The light blue eyes looking back at were filled with concern. He stared at the man his eyes wide.

"Germany?"

He smiled, "Who else would I be Veneziano?'

He started to cry again, "Ooh Lord."

Germany worried, knelt down beside him, "Veneziano?"

Italy smiled at his through the tears, throwing his arms around his neck. "Germany, thank God you're safe. I was so worried when I got that telegram saying you were MIA*."

Germany nodded pulling Italy close, "I know Veneziano."

"How?"

"I found my way back to the base the day after they sent the telegram to you. They decided to let me come home on leave after that."

Italy looked at him. "At least you're here for now. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Germany smiled into his hair, "Neither could I."

* * *

><p>When Spain was finally released from the hospital the foursome were walking along the pier. Italy stopped for a moment looking out at the ocean. He looked at his friends. Romano and Spain were still walking along talking about tomatoes and whatever else came to Spain's mind. Germany who standing beside watching him He smiled happily. Looking back at the ocean he saw the sun start to set. He reached down grabbing Germany's hand.<p>

"I wouldn't change this moment for anything."

Germany smiled softly, kissing Italy's cheek. "Neither would I, Veneziano, Neither would I."

–The End –

**A/N: Okay, so just to get things strait, I know that there was no wars where both Spain and Germany fought at the same time, (During both World Wars, Spain was neutral.) The only one that is remotely close is the 30 Years War, (1618-1648). But during that war is was the Holy Roman Empire and not Germany. So this story is not really historically accurate, since in the story it is Germany and not HRE (but I do think that Germany is probably HRE, but that's not the point.) **

**Anyway since I wanted to write an anguish war-like story with Spamano and Gerita pairings, and Germany and Spain being the ones whom were fighting... the idea for this one-shot was born. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, but it seemed to be lacking something, and I think I ended it really fast. But Oh well. Anyway thanks for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**(Also check out my profile if you like my writing style, and take the poll there to help me decide pick which pairings to use for my upcoming one-shots. Thanks!)**

** -Mistey**

***MIA means Missing In Action in case you didn't know**


End file.
